Гравитация (TFP)
by Darst
Summary: Русская версия моего фика Gravity. Наслаждайтесь. Взгляд Сайндвейва, его долг, его чувства... Что-то, что могло произойти в между первыми эпизодами TFP


В прежние времена мы говорили "гравитация неизбежна". Либо ты взлетишь вверх, либо ты упадешь вниз, любой летун это знает, даже Старскрим. Я думаю, в этом кроется причина его нервозности - ему приходится пробиваться вверх, чтобы просто остаться на месте. К сожалению, он воюет с ветром. Я, с другой стороны, предпочитаю парить. Здорово экономит силы.

Пока наш непоседа-командир отвоевывает себе место под солнцем, я прекрасно устроился в тени.

Если б я был амбициозен... погодите-ка, в прежние времена я был амбициозен. Я был правой рукой Мегатрона дольше, чем любой после меня. И я не подводил его. И сейчас не подвожу. Первые лейтенанты приходят и уходят. Я остаюсь.

Я знаю, почему он дает этим вероломным сволочам шанс за шансом. Почему терпит их заговоры за своей спиной.

В прежние времена это все началось как движение к индивидуализму и независимости. Но мы быстро и больно усвоили урок: большинство наших собратьев не глядя обменяли бы свободу и независимость на возможность подчиняться не думая и не неся ответственность. Оставленные без наставника, кибертронианцы не находили ничего лучше, чем слушаться любого, способного командовать. О, эта безграничная свобода подчинения!

Должен признаться, я тоже чувствую этот соблазн.

Исключения редки. И потому, они ценны. Необходимость время от времени раздавить заговор или отбиться от покушения- небольшая плата за то, что рядом будет способный и инициативный зам.

Конечно, до тех пор, пока ты на шаг впереди этих заговоров и покушений. И тут в игру вступаю я.

В отсутствие Мегатрона, должен признать, Старскрим показал себя лучше, чем я ожидал. Конечно, он надеется, что Мегатрон не вернется, но это неважно, пока он ведет нас, куда нужно.

Ищейка умен и проницателен, он знает, что не стоит перечить мне, когда я говорю, что Мегатрон возвращается. Вот и молодец. Если б он не приказал мне открыть космомост, я бы убил его и все равно открыл.

Гравитация действительно неизбежна. Я чувствую ее, когда стальной джет появляется из портала. Потому что там, у космомоста, - моя сингулярность приветствует Немезис и тех, кто на борту, победным жестом гладиатора. Приветствует меня.

Старскрим держится неплохо. Он симулирует радость и рапортует обо всем, что сделал за ворны, что Мегатрон был неизвестно где. Эти долгие, долгие ворны.

Я знаю, это неразумно, мне нужно воспарить, если я хочу остаться в полете, но я также знаю, что сегодня я опущусь на бреющий.

Время тянется. Я занимаю разум навигацией и вычислениями, ожидая, когда закончатся формальности. Когда наконец все планы изложены, войска воодушевлены, ресурсы оценены, Старскрим деликатно предупрежден, что ему не следует делать глупостей (намек, которого, уверен, он не заметил), Мегатрон удаляется к себе для заправки и перезарядки.

Через орн моя смена кончается, и я иду доставить ему мой рапорт.

Я взламываю код доступа и вхожу. Все мои силы уходят на сопротивление гравитации, а я уже почти забыл, каково это, но я справляюсь.

Он стоит у дисплея, но поворачивается мне навстречу. Я замечаю ополовиненный куб энергона на столе и неожиданно ощущаю сильный голод, но в то же время я знаю, что этот голод - фальшивка, созданная моим сознанием, чтобы заставить меня упасть за горизонт событий.

"Саундвейв. Я почти ожидал тебя. Старскрим солгал? "

"Нет, милорд. Его отчет был неполон, но в объяснимой степени. Есть новость, которую я должен сообщить тебе лично"

Он напрягается, должно быть почувствовав что-то в моем ЭМП. Есть только одна новость, которую Старскрим не осмелился бы ему сообщить - гибель кого-то из тех, кто ему дорог.

"Кто?" - его голос резок от сдерживаемых эмоций, и мой тоже, когда я заставляю себя произнести имя:

"Шоквейв. Погиб на Кибертроне во взрыве космомоста, преследуя автоботов, которые его испортили"

Рука Мегатрона смыкается на кубе энергона и он с ревом швыряет его в стену. Я морщусь под маской. Я жил с этим известием ворны, но сказать это сейчас было также больно, как в первый раз.

У него уходит пара кликов на то, чтобы восстановить контроль. Он отворачивается, чтобы я не видел, каких усилий это стоит.

"Вы нашли его тело?" - его голос звучит сдавленно, и я отвечаю моим самым механическим и безэмоциональным тоном, перебрасывая всю мощность процессоров на то, чтобы удержать контроль над собой и не броситься к нему.

"Отрицательно, мой лорд. Шоквейв: внутри моста в момент взрыва"

Три клика тишины и вдруг я замечаю, что одно из моих щупалец тянется к нему. Я отзываю его и тянусь полем. Я ожидаю ярость и боль, но все, что я считываю - пепел на пустоши и мрачная решимость.

Я очень долго ношу мою маску. Я могу узнать маску, когда вижу ее.

Он садится на край ложа и опускает голову

"Это очень некстати" - говорит он ровным, спокойным тоном, - "Без нашего ученого мы не сможем в полной мере использовать преимущество, которое я добыл в своем путешествии".

Слова пусты, и я не откликаюсь на них. Шоквейв был как мы. Он был одним из старой команды. Он был семьей. Мегатрону не нужно говорить это, он знает, что я знаю.

Я сажусь рядом с моим лордом, отбросив осторожность, как в прежние времена после боев, когда потребность доказать себе, что ты еще жив, становилась непреодолимым императивом. Мудрая часть меня взывает соблюдать дистанцию, но это не останавливает мою руку, опускающуюся на его плечо.

Мое поле растет и накрывает нас обоих. Я вливаю в него всю свою веру, всю преданность и безопасность, которую могу ему дать.

Он медленно склоняется ко мне, пока его шлем не упирается в мой, выказывая мне безграничное доверия, пропуская меня сквозь все мыслимые границы.

Мы застываем на несколько кликов. В прежние времена среди мехов арены было много бездумного пост-травматического интерфейса, но никогда между нами.

Кому был нужен чертов интерфейс, когда у нас было это?!

Наконец он отстраняется. Я знаю, он хотел бы что-то сказать, но не может - все изменилось, мы изменились. Лишь иногда прошлое выглядывает из-за угла и взывает к нам, ренегатам.

В молчании я покидаю его покои.

Надо попросить Старскрима научить меня лажать. Тогда Мегатрон отчитал бы меня за неудачу, и это помогло бы мне держать дистанцию, подбросило бы меня снова в воздух.

Чтобы летать, надо преодолевать гравитацию.


End file.
